


boypussy yura  fics

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fics abt yura and his pussy
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	boypussy yura  fics

**Author's Note:**

> victor is a good coach and he will make sure his husband wins no matter what

yura startled when the door to his hotel room opened. he was getting ready for bed with the competition tomorrow. he had just turned 18 and the other skaters had a small party for him. yura couldn’t help but remember how otabek fingered him under the table and made him squirt right then and there.

yura was surprised when victor walked inside his room. he rolled his eyes. “what do you want?” he asked.

victor menacingly took a step into the room.

“so it’s true. you do have a pussy.” he said as he stared at yuras crotch. yura felt self conscious. “s-so what?” he asked.

“show it to me.” victor demanded.

“what? no.” yura said. 

victor growled and grabbed yura by the shoulders. he threw the boy onto the hotel bed.

“what are you doing!?” yura shrieked but victor covered his mouth with his hand.

“as yuri’s husband and coach, i have to make sure he does well tomorrow, even if i have to interfere.”

yura’s eyes widened when victor began palming his crotch. he couldn’t help but flinch when victor grinded his hand into his clit.

victor chuckled darkly. “still wet from before when otabek fingered you?”

yura was in shock. how did he know?

“i saw it. watched it the whole time how your cunt sucked in his fingers. you’re such a whore aren’t you little yura? your cunt needs something in it at all times.” he said.

“will it do the same to my cock?”

yura shook his head. “you don’t have to do this!” he pleaded. “please, ill skate badly tomorrow i promise! ill tell yakov im sick just please don’t!”

victor laughed. “stupid little slut. ive been wanting to do this for a long time, i just finally had an excuse. ever since ive met you ive and wanted to bend you over the nearest surface and shove my cock into you. i would stroke myself in the shower and imagine you screaming and crying and begging me to stop because it hurt too much.” victor groaned.

yura was frozen in fear at victors words. the man grabbed both of yuras tiny wrists into one hand. he takes off his tie and uses it to bind his wrists together tightly so he couldn’t move. 

“victor please stop, please please!” he begged as tears began to leak out of his eyes.

victor kissed his cheek, tasting salt on his tongue. “im going to make you cry a lot harder than that.” he said darkly.

“no! stop!” yura yelled when victor began to slid his hand under the boy’s shirt to touch his breasts. victor squeezed them tightly, pinching his nipples between his fingers.

“yuri doesn’t have tits you know?” victor said as he lifted yuras shirt and stared at his perfect breasts.

“everytime we have sex i imagine that it’s you baby. thankfully you two have the same name.” victor chuckled. he continued to pinch both of yuras nipples, making him whimper both in fear and in pleasure.

“but then i would grab his chest, expecting big, perfect tits for me to play with, and id remember that im fucking him and not you.” victor said.

he continued to roll yura’s nipples between his fingers, before leaning down and kissing one of them. he slowly ran his tongue along the pink nub, biting it lightly. he sucked on the nipple, and began biting hickeys into the plush skin. he moved on to the other breast as well, and when he was done yura’s gorgeous tits were covered in bite marks.

yura was still crying as he looked at victor. victor cooed and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and ignoring yura’s protests.

“im getting impatient, i can’t wait any longer.” victor said, pulling his cock out. yura’s eyes widened and he began to struggle against his binds.

“please don’t victor please. i won’t show up tomorrow i promise just please don’t do this.” he began sobbing.

victor stroked himself to the sounds of yura crying and groaned softly. without another word he tore yura’s shorts off, leaving him in his panties.

“no, no, NO!” yura screamed, but victor slapped his face hard, cutting him off and leaving a bright red mark. 

he ripped yura’s panties in half and took them off, shoving them into the boy’s mouth to keep him quiet.

yura cried harder, body shaking as he knew that it was too late now. victor was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

without warning, victor shoved his cock in, not stopping until he was fully inside. yura screamed at the pain but the fabric in his mouth muffled the sound. 

victor didn’t wait, he gripped yura’s waist and began fucking into him roughly. it hurt so much and yura’s body wracked with sobs as victor didn’t stop thrusting into him. his balls slapped yura’s skin and the pace made it hurt so much. the bed creaked and rocked with victor’s harsh and fast movements.

“oh your so tight baby.” victor moaned. “even better than i imagined.”

victor maneuvered yuras legs so they were perched on his shoulders. then he leaned forward, practically bending the boy in half and fucking into him at a much deeper angle. 

“so good, so good.” victor babbled. “your pussy takes my cock in so well. you were just made for me huh? made to be my little fuck doll, so i can break you over and over again you fucking whore.” 

yura sobbed at victors harsh words. he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for this to end.

“wonder how otabek would react if he saw you like this.” victor murmured and yura shook his head.

“or what about jean? you’re fucking both of them right? i saw you once you know. you were wearing a tight little dress and you suck jeans cock while otabek fucked you from behind. you love it you must, taking two cocks in at the same time. such a slut baby.” victor muttered.

“oh the way you clench around me is so good.” victor moaned, speeding up with his thrusts. yura’s tits shook with victors movements.

suddenly, victor began rubbing yura’s clit, harshly. yura whimpered both in pain and in pleasure and victor roughly played with his clit.

“you like it don’t you? im making you feel good. look at your cunt just swallowing me whole!”

yura writhed. he couldn’t take it anymore and he ended up squirting all over Victor’s cock, crying loudly as he did so.

victor laughed. “god look at you. so wet. even when you’re getting raped you came. such a little slut, baby. cumming without daddy’s permission.”

yura just sobbed. his pussy was sensitive now and victors harsh thrusts weren’t helping. he was humiliated that he came when he was being raped like this. 

victor moaned, and suddenly yura felt him cum inside of his pussy. yura shuddered when he felt victors load in him. victor pulled out with a groan and watched as his semen leaked out of yuras cunt. he chuckled darkly, and took out his phone to snap a picture.

he pulled out the panties from yura’s mouth and kissed him harshly, tightly grabbing his chin. yura tried to push him off but he couldn’t.

“you were so good baby. i can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” he said, already making plans to rape yura again, this time in public.

victor left him alone and yura laid there, crying harshly and sobbing, but deep down, he enjoyed it. and that made him cry more.


End file.
